End of Nightwing2
by QOShea
Summary: Sequel to End of Nightwing, the prologue is rather short.
1. Prologue A Doctor's Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. No money is being made off of this. It's strictly for entertainment.

This is the next phase in the End of Nightwing storyline. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! *grin*

End of Nightwing2

Prologue

2042

Dr. Bridget Clancy sighed as she looked over the test results, then entered the examination room, closing the door behind her as Dick looked up from the file he was reading. "I've got the test results, Dick. There's no change in your condition. Considering the current tests, I'd say you should retire within the month."

"Damn it, Clancy! This is not supposed to happen!" Dick shook his head as he put the file down and put his shirt back on. "I wanted to retire in my own time, not because of this ... this ... condition! I've got cases to wrap up."

"I'm sorry, Dick, but the proof is there in the tests. Your reflexes, your endurance, hand eye coordination. If you don't retire soon, Dick, it'll be too late. When you get the time, I want you consult an old college friend of mine at STAR Labs. Maybe he can get a handle on this condition."

"I can call in some favors, but from what you've told me there's nothing to be done." Dick half-smiled. "To be honest, Bridget, I was expecting the results. I'm not happy about them, but I was expecting them. I'll start putting everything into motion when I go into the office on Monday."

"Thanks again, Clancy."

"For what it's worth, Dick, I'm sorry."

Dick smiled, picked up the folder and his coat, and left the building making his way out to his car. "Just as well I've got something to take my mind off of this. Hope they're on time for lunch for a change."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 Family Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. 

This is the next phase in the End of Nightwing storyline. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! *grin*

End of Nightwing2

Chapter 1

2042

Dick pulled his car into his parking space at Gotham Towers, exited the highly modified replica of his cherished classic Mustang convertible, and made his way to the elevator. "I still can't believe that Bruce let Thomas have the Manor," he thought to himself as the elevator slowly rose to the penthouse, "But, with Alfred getting on in years, and even with the help of his nephew Michael, it was still a lot of work for him. So Thomas, Lauren, and the kids have the second biggest playground I've ever seen, and Alfred got to relax a bit, and Bruce and Selina got to actually enjoy the city."

Dick exited the elevator, but as he was about to knock on the door to the penthouse apartment, it opened.

"Master Richard! What a pleasant surprise. Do come in, sir."

Dick smiled as he entered the apartment, "Thank you, Michael. I hope you are doing well. Are Bruce and Selina available?"

Michael nodded as he took Dick's jacket, "Master Bruce is on the balcony with the young Miss Cassandra. Madam Selina and the young Miss Selina are in the kitchen. I was banished while they attempt sugar cookies!"

Dick laughed, shaking his head at the aggrieved look on Michael's face. "Sometimes, Mr. Michael Pennyworth, I'd swear you're channeling Alfred."

The butler smiled, then replied, "There is no higher praise, young sir. If you will go to the balcony, I will attempt to bring refreshments to you and the others."

"Thanks, Michael. Appreciate it." Dick nodded to him, then walked through the large penthouse to the balcony overlooking Gotham.

Dick peeked out through the curtains covering the door leading to the balcony, watching Bruce pointing out various parts of the Gotham skyline to his granddaughter Cassandra. At six years old, Cassandra and Selina Wayne were deadlier to Bruce's old grouch image than even Selina. They had the indomitable Batman wrapped around their pinkies. Dick laughed softly to himself at the thought. Dick jerked back in surprise as the French door opened and he was tackled by a six year old tornado. 

"Uncle Dick! Uncle Dick!", Cassandra hollered as she climbed up Dick like a tree.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you being a good girl for your aged and decrepit Grandpa Bruce?" Dick asked her with a grin on his face as he heard Bruce growl a bit.

"Uh-huh, Granpa was showing me the city. I've never been this high up before, Uncle Dick. It's a long way down, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it certainly is," Dick answered, while thinking, 'Especially if you use a decel line.' He grinned at the little girl and kissed her cheek. "Hop down, little squirrel, I need to talk with Grandpa here."

"K, Uncle Dick!" Cassandra kissed his cheek, then jumped down and ran into the room, almost knocking over Michael as he carried a tray to the balcony.

"Miss Cassandra! This is not a gymnasium. Kindly refrain from doing cartwheels on the couch!"

Dick and Bruce looked at each other, Bruce shaking his head, his mouth quirked in a way that for him meant he was rolling on the floor laughing. "Good to see you, son. Come on out here. I expect we need to talk privately."

Dick grinned, then followed Bruce onto the balcony, "Sorry I haven't been by more often, Bruce. Work's been a pain in the butt."

"Understandable. I read about the kidnappings." Bruce commented, then looked up as Michael came through the door with his tray. "Ah, Michael. Thank you. Did you get Cassandra straightened out?"

Michael raised an eyebrow a fraction, "The young miss is merely exuberant, Master Bruce. I simply pointed out that a couch is not a stable enough surface for such activities and pointed her towards the empty dining room. Oh, Madam Selina will be out shortly with the results of her and the young Miss Selina's domestic activities. At that time, I will take the children to the park, if that is acceptable to you, sir."

Bruce nodded, "Certainly, Michael. Make sure you tire them out for their nap."

"I certainly intend to, sir. I shall see to the kitchen upon our return from the park." Michael picked up the tray after setting two glasses of iced tea on the small table and reentered the penthouse.

Bruce smiled at Dick, then picked up his glass, "So what did Clancy have to say, Dick?"

Dick laughed softly as he took his own glass in hand, "Is there still anything you don't find out about before it's happened?"

"Oh, a few things." Bruce sighed and shook his head. "Enough of that. What did she say?"

"Pretty much told me what I was afraid she would say. That I need to retire before it's too late." Dick sipped his tea and leaned back in the chair. "So on Monday I'm putting the thoughts into deeds."

"And what are you going to do afterwards? I know you, son. You'll be there sticking your nose into each and every case."

Dick laughed, "Probably, but that's why I've made a decision." Dick leaned forward, meeting Bruce's gaze evenly. "Bruce, when Thomas was eight, you and Selina took him to see Tyrone Powers in Zorro as a way of putting your demons to rest. I need to do that also. So, after I retire, I'm going back to work at Haley's Circus. If Greg Haley is amenable, I may do a bit as ring-master or something. I just need to go full circle."

Bruce looked down, then back up at Dick, "You'll be doing a lot of traveling. You won't be ... here ... as often."

Dick nodded, "I know that, Bruce … Dad. And believe me, I'll miss you and Mama Cat here," Dick replied with a wink at Selina who was walking onto the balcony, "but it's something I need to do to put my own ghosts to rest."

Selina smiled, then ruffled Dick's hair, "Mama Cat? I swear, I retire and all of a sudden I get no respect. Hello, Dick. Want a sugar cookie?" she asked as she set a tray of rather oddly shaped and colored, not to mention charred, cookies on the table.

Both Bruce and Dick looked at the cookies, at Selina, then at each other, knowing exactly what was going through the other's mind. 

"Sorry Selina, but I'm meeting some friends for lunch. And if I don't show up hungry, Roy will eat everything. If you'd like, I could give some to Wally. He loves sugar cookies," Dick replied, with a look on his face that practically screamed 'up to something and trying to look innocent'.

Bruce coughed, trying to hide his chuckle as Selina eyed Dick. "And what did Wally do to you, hmmm? I thought he had made up for the buffet incident."

Dick gasped, "I'm shocked that you think I would be trying to get even with one of my best friends, Selina! But … he did outbid me on one a drawing one of our favorite artists did of the Titans back in the 90's. This is just evening the score a bit."

Selina laughed, then sat down on her husbands lap, "Well, all right. I suppose so. So what were two of my favorite men discussing so seriously when I came out?"

"My retirement, Mom." Dick answered, "According to my personal doc, it's time. She doesn't think I could hide my condition for much longer."

"Understandable. And what are you going to do, as if I couldn't guess," she said with a smile as she leaned back against Bruce's chest.

"Run away to the circus, of course."


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. 

AN: This is the next phase in the End of Nightwing storyline. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! *grin*

AN2: This part is dedicated to all of those people who wanted to know what was up with Dick. This chapter reveals all!

End of Nightwing2

Chapter 2

2042

Dick pulled into the Gotham Warrior's parking lot, shaking his head as a person in one of the new "hover cars" skimmed right over the top of his car. "I hate those things." He smiled as a GPD issue flew overhead after the reckless driver. "Then again, looks like the boys are on the job."

He grabbed his cane, climbed out of his old faithful red muscle car, locked it, and looked at the front of Warriors. "Guy may have been a prickly hero, but he actually turned into a pretty good businessman. I still can't believe that Gardner left the business to the JLA when he died." Dick shook his, then walked into the restaurant / museum.

The young lady dressed in the Zatanna costume, with the nametag of "Michelle" smiled brightly as Dick walked into the waiting area. "Table for one, sir?"

Dick shook his head, "Dick Grayson, with the Troy party."

"Hold on a moment, please." She looked around and gestured for a waiter in a Nightwing costume, "Hey Jerry, could you take this gentleman back to the Titans Tower room?"

Dick mentally shook his head, trying not to laugh at the costume and able to guess why a pretty woman would want to avoid being back there with Roy "the Hands" Harper.

Jerry walked over, took the menu from Michelle and quietly asked, "Sure, but why?"

"I don't want to go back there again, I'm black and blue from that jerk back there pinching me!" Michelle answered.

"No problem, Michelle," Jerry said as he turned to Dick. "If you'd follow me, sir?"

"Thank you. Nice costume, by the way. Who is it?" Dick asked, looking at the costume as if he'd not seen it before.

Jerry answered as he led Dick back towards the private room, "It's a replica costume of a hero named Nightwing. He disappeared or retired a couple of decades ago."

"Ah, interesting." Dick commented as they passed a small scale replica of Titans Tower with a diorama of the various teams from the past 40 years.

The waiter opened the door to the private dining room, "Ms Troy, Mr. Harper, Mr. Grayson is here.

----------------------------

"Roy! Keep your hands off of my french fries!" Donna said with a sharp slap on the hand.

"But, Donna, your fries look so luscious and delicious!" Roy replied with a gleam in his eye and leer on his face.

Both Roy and Donna looked up as the waiter opened the door the room, "Ms Troy, Mr. Harper, Mr. Grayson is here."

"Thanks, Jerry. We'll be ready to order in about ten minutes."

Jerry smiled, "I'll check back. If you need anything in the meantime, just hit the buzzer." He turned to Dick, "Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Grayson?"

"Spring water, if you would. And thanks."

The waiter nodded, then left the room.

"Hey Robbie! Welcome to the best food in town." Roy hollered with a grin on his face.

Donna shook her head and asked, "How'd the appointment go, Dick? You sounded worried about it."

Dick laughed as he sat down, "Roy, you've been pinching almost every woman that walks by. You're 66 years old. When are you going to grow up?"

Roy grinned at Dick, "What do you mean 'grow up'? Dude, my nickname is Peter Pan."

Donna giggled, shaking her head, and said with a smirk, "Yeah, but Peter Pan looks better in green tights than you do. But not as good as Dick did."

Both Roy and Dick laughed at that, Dick shook his head and Roy nodded, and added "Very true, Donna, very true."

Dick leaned back against the back of the seat and shook his head, "It's official, people. I'm retiring as police commissioner at the end of the month. Clancy can't keep fudging the physicals for me anymore. Someone's going to notice."

Donna rested her hand on Dick's, "Honey, thirty years running the Bludhaven PD isn't that bad of a time."

"What's up with the medical, Robbie? Anything the JLA can do to help?" Roy asked, trying to mask his concern.

"I know, Donna. I know. I just hate to quit because I HAVE to instead of deciding to on my own." Dick said to Donna, then looked at Roy, "Look at yourself, Roy. Or hadn't you noticed the fact that you look exactly like you did forty years ago?"

"I've noticed, man. And I'm thanking God for small favors. I'm better than I ever was." Roy answered.

"The original Titans, except for Wally, all exhibit a retarded aging process. It's …" Dick said, then stopped as Roy interrupted with a smirk.

"Nothing about me is retarded, batboy."

"Except your sense of humor, Roy." Donna said as she smacked him upside the head.

Dick shook his head, laughing. "Anyway, you two remember Klarion, the Witch Boy?"

Donna nodded as Roy rolled his eyes skyward, "That little pest? Yeah, haven't heard from him a few years though."

"I'm pretty sure that whatever is keeping us young dates back to when he and that weird gun from Myrg interacted and de-aged the JLA and JSA while YJ were turned into adults. The three of us and Garth were unaffected if you remember." Dick explained, then stopped as the waiter entered the room.

"Your spring water, Mr. Grayson. Would you like to order now?" he asked.

The three friends ordered quickly, "Your orders should be ready in about fifteen minutes. The buzzer is there if you need anything." Jerry then left the room, leaving them to talk.

"So you think we owe Klarion for our longevity, Dick?" Donna asked, toying with the fries on her plate.

"I'm not sure, Donna. Remember what STAR Labs discovered about why we weren't affected?" Dick asked.

Roy nodded, "That experimental gas. Wally was scouting around when you, Donna, Garth, and I were affected by it."

"Exactly, Roy. I think it's likely to be a combination of the three things. But none of my tests have shown anything." Dick explained as he sipped his water.

"So what are you going to do now, Robbie?" Roy asked. "Is Nightwing going to hit the skies of Bludhaven again?"

"I wasn't sure for a while. I never expected to be this old, honestly. Much less still be in the shape I was forty years ago." Dick answered.

"I know the feeling, Dick. Hell man, I look younger than my daughter!" Roy said, slamming his hand down on the table. "I look young enough to be HER son. Hell, I do look like Rich."

"Poor kid." Dick said with a laugh and ducked as Roy threw a french fry at him.

"Seriously though, I'm going to Haly's Circus and working with them for a while. A friend already set me up with an alternate identity," Dick answered.

Donna smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Dick."

Roy smirked as he looked at Dick and asked, "Dick, how are you going to keep a straight face when you tell the Mayor that you're running away to sign up with the circus?"

_tbc_


	4. Rooftop Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing or any of the other characters in this story. 

AN: I am sorry this chapter took so long. The plot bunny has been VERY uncooperative and annoying. But, here it is. The LAST chapter in End of Nightwing2. It's been a fun story. There may be a sequel to the sequel, but school and work are eating up huge amounts of my time. So we will see what happens.

**

End of Nightwing2

**

** Chapter 3**

_2042_

Dick Grayson stood at the edge of the roof of his building, looking out over the city of Bludhaven. He was not wearing his customary disguise, due to both the relative darkness of the roof and the fact that the light post under his perch was aimed directly down so it would blind anyone looking up. 

He didn't move as a figure landed stealthily behind him, but simply said, "Evening, Donna."

"Hello, Dick. How'd you know it was me?" Donna asked as she walked up beside him.

"Superman doesn't wear your brand of perfume," Dick answered with a flash of his usual grin.

"Funny, Dick. Very funny," Donna replied as she lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"It's true though. Superman uses cologne."

"Don't make me smack you!" Donna replied with a grin.

Dick chuckled as he turned to face Donna, one foot up on the parapet, "I take it that you're here to tell me about your upcoming leave of absence from the Titans?"

Donna looked at him, startled. "How'd you know about that? I just decided last night!"

Dick grinned at her, "I have my sources. What's up, dollface?"

Donna made a face at Dick as she smiled, then sobered with a sigh. "I'm tired, Dick. One crisis after another and the Titans keep getting younger. There's no stability anymore. So I've decided to leave for a while, go back to Themyscira for a few years and rest."

Dick placed a hand on Donna's shoulder, "I knew things had been rough, but I didn't realize they were that serious."

Donna smiled as she lightly patted his hand, "Forty years of stress, honey. That, and losing old friends. I don't want to see anyone else I know die of old age while I just keep going, never aging. Even Diana is aging since she left Themyscira. True, it's rather slow, but she is! I'm not."

Dick gently pulled Donna into an embrace, holding her gently, "I know, Donna, I know. I look at Bruce and Selina and remember what they were. Vic, Gar, Wally, even Clark! The only stability I've had over the past twenty or so years is my job in Bludhaven, Roy, Garth, and you. Though I can't vouch as to how stable Roy is."

Dick smiled as Donna laughed softly, "Now, with losing Bludhaven, I have to see how the time has passed. That's one reason I'm going to Haley's Circus. Going back home. It's an entirely different world, and it's one I've missed.

"Donna," Dick said as stepped back, his hands lightly resting on Donna's shoulders, "I know that a few decades ago you and Roy had a rather serious relationship. Would I be out of line in assuming that if you and he were more than just friends that you wouldn't be going to Themyscira?"

Donna looked up at Dick, her gaze questioning as she replied, "Roy and I have been just friends for over thirty years, Dick. Why?"

Dick looked out over his city, then looked over at Donna as he slowly went down to one knee, "Donna, we've been friends for over forty years. We've gone through high times, low times, and hell together."

Dick looked up at her as he took a small box out of his jacket pocket, "I love you dearly, Donna, and I know you love me. I know you were planning on going to Themyscira, but would you considering running away with me to join the circus? As my wife?"


End file.
